The Camelot Tales
by she-strikes-again
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on our favorite magical characters! A combination of humor, seriousness, romance, friendship, deep thinking, and plenty of bromance! Prompts welcome. No slash. Lengths vary. Rated T for some battle scenes.
1. Tavern

**Welcome to The Tales of Camelot! This is just a collection of drabbles of the characters of the BBC show Merlin. I'll try to update as often as I can. Prompts and ideas are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its amazing characters :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tavern Part 1**

Arthur had had enough. His day was bad enough after hearing of the beast terrorizing the woods surrounding the town, but then Merlin was nowhere to be found. That is until Gaius told him he was in the tavern, _again._

The people seemed to sense his bad mood. They scattered out of his way as he stormed down the streets to the closest tavern. He flung open the doors and strode in scouring the tables with narrowed eyes.

He spotted his worthless servant slumped on a bar stool next to Gwaine. Merlin looked flushed and out of breath; he'd obviously had a bit too much to drink.

"MERLIN!" Arthur was beyond angry now. Merlin tensed, and then faced him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Arthur! Fancy seeing you *hiccup* here!" he slurred, and promptly fell off his stool. Gwaine burst into laughter, but one look from Arthur cut him off.

"I'll take him home sire." Gwaine knelt down to help Merlin up.

The king sighed. "Fine, but tell him not to start his usual chores tomorrow. He'll be spending some quality time in the stocks."

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	2. Tavern: The Truth

**OK, new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tavern - The Truth**

Conversation started again as the King of Camelot left the tavern.

"That was a close one." Gwaine shot a cocky grin at Merlin who was still out of breath from sprinting to beat the king there.

"I know. Thanks Gwaine." Merlin met his eyes with a nervous smile.

"So, any luck with that beast?"

"Griffin actually," he glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "It won't be bothering anyone again."

Gwaine laughed and clapped the warlock on the back, "Good man."

"Well," Merlin stood up, "should we head back?"

"Are you kidding?" Gwaine looked skeptically at the tavern door Arthur left through like it might start breathing fire. "Lying to the King of Camelot for you? You owe me a drink."

Merlin sighed and sat back on the stool. He was going to be here a while.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Le Morte d'Arthur: Part 1

**Now for some serious stuff...**

**This is what I think a good ending should be for the show. The writers said they would most likely end with Arthur's death, but with an added twist. Makes you wonder.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Le Morte d'Arthur - Part 1**

The crumpled body felt wrong in his arms. Those blue eyes that were usually so full of life now lifelessly stared at nothing. The battle had been over for some time, but Merlin hadn't moved from where his best friend had fallen. A few of the knights tried to take the king from Merlin's arms, but he refused to release his grip so they left him in silence. Merlin cried over Arthur until there was nothing left, just the empty shell of a warlock. Hours passed as dusk faded into night, then to early dawn. As a pale blue reached the horizon to signal a new day, Merlin felt a presence appear behind him.

"It shouldn't have happened like this. It should have been me." Merlin whispered.

"Events passed as they were meant to." Kilgharrah settled in the bloodstained grass next to Merlin.

"I saw this coming, yet I did nothing to stop it. Maybe if I had acted sooner–"

"Merlin." The Great Dragon cut him off with a gentle voice. "Do not blame yourself. It was Arthur's destiny to die here, just as it is your destiny to live on."

"It just doesn't seem fair." Merlin's voice choked off in a sob.

"Rex quondam et rex futuris."

A pang went through Merlin at those words. "The Once and Future King." The warlock translated.

Kilgarrah nodded, "Have you ever wondered of the meaning of that phrase?" Merlin finally looked up from the dead king and gave the dragon a questioning look. "Do not mourn him young warlock," he continued, "for his time on this earth is no yet over. An age is coming where he will be needed once more, and you will guide him has you have done for these many years, but for now you must let him go."

Something flickered deep within Merlin, a yellow flame against the dull gray of his heart. "And this will come to pass?"

"Yes. Destiny is not yet done with him."

Merlin looked out at the first rays of the rising sun with the smallest glimmer of hope. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

* * *

**I almost cried when I wrote this. CURSE YOU MERLIN WRITERS FOR MAKING ME LOVE SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T EXIST!**


	4. Le Morte d'Arthur: Part 2

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! It's motivating to hear from you guys.**

**So here is part two of Le Morte d'Arthur. I know its short, but a longer awaits...**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Le Morte d'Arthur - Part 2**

One by one the mourners shuffled away from the floating funeral pyre until only two remained by the lake. When the fire burned down, Guinevere turned away as well, leaving Merlin to mourn his lost brother. The sadness was overwhelming for the sorcerer, yet he couldn't help remembering what Kilgharrah had said to him on the battlefield.

"Rex quondam et rex futuris" Merlin whispered just as the boat sank below the surface of the lake. With a final goodbye to his dearest friend, he turned his back on the water and slowly walked away. _The time for mourning is over_, Merlin thought as the ghost of a smile spread across his face. _I have work to do._

* * *

**So, thoughts? There's one more part to this arc, then one to a new one.**

**Prompts anyone? **


	5. Le Morte d'Arthur: Part 3

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews guys, its really encouraging!**

**So here is the last part of this arc, hope you enjoy. I'm feeling some bromance coming up in the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the awesomeness that comes with it.**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Le Morte d'Arthur - Part 3**

Art flipped open a book as he sat down on the bus stop bench. Arthur wasn't much of a reader, but it was a way to pass the time. Really, the bus system in London was shoddy at best, and he was already late for football practice. A few others gathered around waiting for the familiar steel giant to appear around the corner. There was a little girl holding her mother's hand, a few kids in shorts and trainers passing a basketball around, and a girl listening to an iPod who kept sneaking glances at the young man leaning against the nearest lamp post.

The man was a peculiar bloke. He was all angles: tall and lanky with high cheek bones framed by short, black hair. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and blue tie (a combination Art wouldn't have picked) and his hands were constantly shuffling a deck of cards. The stranger was also staring right at him.

Art turned back to his book, trying to ignore him, but it was hard to focus. He looked up, ready to ask the strange man what he was staring at, only to find he had slid onto the bench next to Art. "Hello!" the man said in a thick Irish accent. He sounded like a lost puppy who had just found his master.

"Err…do I know you?" Art was starting to feel uncomfortable, yet the young man seemed familiar somehow.

"Not yet," he replied in that funny accent, "but you will. Prat." The last word was chuckled under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh nothing." The man got up and started to walk away. "See you around Arthur."

Startled by the use of his full name, and the fact that this stranger even knew it, Art stared at the man's back until he turned a corner and disappeared. He was still staring when the bus appeared 10 minutes later.

* * *

**Again, any prompts are welcome! **


	6. Fever

**Again, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**Hey did anyone see episode six of season 5 this weekend? I thought it was some kind of joke or something. I kept staring at the screen after the end credits. I knew this season was going to be darker, but still...**

**Anyway, here's some more Merlin for you, this one has a hint of bromance :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the bromance that comes with.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fever**

Arthur was going to kill him.

He insisted on having Merlin work yesterday despite Merlin's cold; and Merlin, the loyal servant he is, refused to argue and carried out his chores as usual. He polished the king's armor, cleaned his room, washed his cloths, and mucked out the stalls. And all the while he coughed and sneezed himself deeper into the sickness.

He awoke this morning in a bleary daze, and shivering so badly he could barely move. "Gaius?" Merlin choked through his sore throat, "Gaius!"

The physician came through the door, and upon seeing Merlin, rushed to his side. He gave the warlock a thorough examination, checking his fever and looking down his throat.

"Well," he said finally sitting back, "you are going nowhere today. I had wondered where Arthur got it from."

"Got what?"

"The cold. He's in his chambers right now with a fever."

Merlin groaned. Arthur really was going to kill him; but a part of him was a little smug. It served him right, the prat.

* * *

Merlin was going to kill him.

_Honestly_, Arthur thought, _Merlin just had a slight cold. It was nothing to worry about_. Yet here Gaius was, telling him Merlin could hardly sit up in bed without help. And now he was starting to feel under the weather. In a matter of days he would be as bad as Merlin. Although Arthur would never admit it out loud he did care about the idiot, no matter how worthless of a servant he was. Maybe Arthur really did deserve this.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chipping at the Wall

**This next drabble is a bit long, I apologize, but I couldn't find it in me to cut any of it. And as you might be able to tell, I have a bit of a soft spot for Percival :) I might do a bit more of this later too.**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Percival and all the other knights belong to BBC.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chipping at the Wall**

Percival wasn't a talker. Sure, he joked around with the other knights and conversed with foreign royals at feasts; but after watching his family murdered by Cenred and his men, he was more closed off. He'd built a wall around his heart to keep anyone from digging too deep. That and his large appearance usually did the trick to ward people off.

And forget about finding true love. He was content to fight as a knight and save people from suffering the way he did. He had accepted that he would live alone for the rest of his life, always avenging his family. That is, until that one particular afternoon.

The king had called a meeting of the Round Table to address the upcoming treaty with King Lott. Percival personally found politics dull, so he had taken his time arriving at the meeting, and was now running late. He was rounding a corner at a near print when he collided with someone on the other side. There was a yelp and a thump as the person fell to the floor, scattering the bandages they were carrying.

Horrified, Percival knelt down to gather up the escaping cloths. "I do apologize, please forgive…" he trailed off when he saw who he knocked over.

She was a servant; he had seen her around the castle on occasion. He had never seen her this close before, never noticed how her hair was so red, or that her eyes were so green. They looked like two emeralds glittering in the torch light.

"No, it's fine." Her voice startled him out of his trance. It sounded like music. "I grew up with three brothers; I'm used to getting knocked down." Together they gathered up the rest of the bandages and Percival helped her off the floor.

"Please accept my sincerest apology. I should be more careful." He reluctantly let go of her arm.

"No really I'm fine." They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Well…I should get these to Gaius." She seemed a bit flustered.

"Wait," Percival called as she started to leave, "What is your name?"

"Katharine, Sir Percival." She replied.

"Please," he said, "call me Percival." She smiled at that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Percival." She curtsied and hurried away, a blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lancelot asked him when he finally slid into his chair.

"Nothing, I just ran into someone."

"If you just ran into someone then why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"I think our big friend here is smitten." Gwaine took the seat on the other side of Percival. "So, what's her name?"

"Shut up." Percival managed to get out before King Arthur arrived and began the meeting. Yet even as he said it, Percival could feel something chipping away at the wall around his heart.

* * *

**Any prompts you guys want me to write about?**


	8. Outwitting Sherlock

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, the last few days have just been so busy. Thank you for the reviews and the prompt suggestion! I'm working on it right now and should have it up as the next post.**

**Don't be shy, send me some prompts!**

**Anyway, I'm a huge fan of BBC, so here's a crossover from Sherlock. Now I'm not as gifted as the genius detective so if his rant seems a little awkward I apologize.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin and Sherlock belong to BBC.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Outwitting Sherlock**

"Watson, I'm losing my skill."

Sherlock turned back to Merlin. He seemed confused and slightly angry, as if Merlin had personally offended him.

"Maybe he's just different Sherlock." Watson seemed a little put out. Apparently this happened a lot.

"He's not just different Watson, look at him! He's a walking contradiction." He leaned in close to the warlock. "Who are you?"

"Merlin." he answered, eyeing Sherlock wearily, "Why?"

"And exactly how old are you, _Merlin_?"

Watson rolled his eyes at the statement. "Here we go." He muttered under his breath.

"I don't see how that concerns you." Merlin stepped back. He didn't much like this Sherlock character, he had a spark of knowing intelligence in his eyes that made the warlock uneasy.

Sherlock seemed unsatisfied with his answer. "You truly are a man of mystery. Your facial structure suggests early 6th century Britain, but your posture says Venice during the late Renaissance. You walk like a soldier with post dramatic stress disorder, but your hands have never seen a gun. Your cloths are modern, almost too modern as if you just walked into a department store and bought the cloths off the first mannequin you saw. They still have the tags on, meaning you haven't even washed them yet. You keep tapping your fingers which mean you're late for something important and you're very focused on getting there, yet you take time to look into the face of everyone you pass suggesting you lost someone and are trying to find them. So I repeat the question: who are you?"

Merlin was shocked. "You're an observant one aren't you?"

"It is my gift and my curse."

"Well," Merlin turned and started walking away (he really was running late) "Keep it up. One can do a lot of good with a skill like that."

"But who are you?" Sherlock uncharacteristically shouted after him.

Merlin kept walking, but called back over his shoulder, "I'm sure you know more about me than you realize."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. The Tipping Point

**Yay, I'm actually able to update on time! Again, thank you guys for all the support, it's really motivating!**

**So this prompt is from ****_sword_****, who wanted something with Merlin having a total melt down. I hope it meets your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin and his emotions belong to BBC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Tipping Point**

"Come on Merlin put your back into it!" Arthur took another swing at the shield his servant was holding up. Laughter rang out from the group of knights behind him.

"Don't give up Merlin, plant your feet!" Gwaine called out encouragement to his friend.

_Whack!_ Arthur drove Merlin back until the servant stumbled over a root and fell to the ground. The laughing increased, accompanied by clapping. The King turned around and bowed to the applause.

When he went back to help Merlin, he found him already on his feet, storming towards Arthur. The servant tossed the shield aside with more force than Arthur thought him capable and started yelling.

"Do you know what I do for you? I wash your cloths, clean your room, and polish your armor. I've been beaten, slapped, punched, and even taken poison for you! I've saved your life more times then you will ever comprehend! And what do I get? A day off? No! I haven't had a day to myself in eight years! 'Oh Merlin did a good job, let's give him a shield and beat on him!" Well I'm telling you right now Arthur Pendragon. I. Am. Done!"

The King was speechless. He could only stare in shock as his most loyal servant, his best friend, turned his back on him and stormed into the castle.

He heard a sword drop to the ground, reminding Arthur of the other knights. They were all staring after Merlin with wide eyes. Acutely aware of the thick tension, Arthur put on his diplomat face and tried to diffuse the situation. "He's just being an emotional girl, give him some time."

A timid laughter went through the knights, but as they slowly got back to work, Arthur couldn't help feeling guilty. Although he would never admit it, Merlin did mean a lot to him. So he wasn't the greatest at his job, but his advice and bits of wisdom gave Arthur hope; even when the situation seemed impossible. And what was that about saving his life? More times than he could comprehend? Maybe it was time he and Merlin had a little talk.

* * *

**Any more prompts for me?**


	10. Treason

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! And for those of you who don't live in the US, then happy Thursday!**

**So in honor of this holiday, I decided to write some bromance for you guys, just to show how much I love you! And to show how thankful I am for Colin and Bradley :) Go tell someone important in your life how thankful you are for them. And be safe today!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Treason**

Arthur didn't see it happen. He didn't even know how long his servant had been lying there with an arrow sticking out of his side. He just knew that when he saw Merlin, an unmoving bloody mess on the ground, the world dropped out from beneath him.

When it was obvious Merlin couldn't be moved, Arthur sent the other knights ahead to Camelot to fetch Gaius. The trip would take a day and a night, so the King went to work creating a fire and making Merlin as comfortable as possible.

Around midnight, Merlin woke with a groan. Relief flooded through Arthur, "Finally, I was beginning to think I'd lost you."

Merlin tried to sit up, but winced and sat back down. "At least now you'll have a decent servant."

"What are you talking about?" the King tried to keep the terror out of his voice, "Just because you got a scratch doesn't mean you're getting anytime off."

"Arthur," Merlin said gently. He hated that voice, hated how it meant Merlin was trying to protect him from some awful truth, "you know the chances of –"

"No," Arthur cut him off, "Talk of leaving your King is treason, punishable by death." He gave his servant a hard look. "If you die on me I'll have you executed."

"Yes Sire." Merlin started to laugh, but it turned into a harsh coughing fit. Arthur jumped up and gave him some water and checked his wound. It was looking worse. _Merlin _will not_ die_, the King vowed to himself. He had to live. He just had to.

* * *

**Any prompts for me? **

**Here's an idea: tell me in a review what or who you're thankful for to celebrate the holiday!**


	11. Chipping at the Wall: Part 2

**Sorry for the late update, but it ****_was_**** Thanksgiving weekend :) So how was everyone else's weekend? Eat lots of turkey?**

**So this is a continuation from an earlier drabble about Percival. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Percival and his large muscles aren't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chipping at the Wall - Part 2**

"Well, are you going to talk to her?" Gwaine said as he unsheathed his sword.

Percival glanced across the training field to where Katharine was wrapping a cloth around Elyan's head. The wounded knight was laughing at something she said.

She had definitely proven herself these past few weeks. At first the serving girl had just taken to helping Gaius with his cases, but he was so impressed with her that he made her his apprentice. However, Arthur upped the knights training so she spent most of her time on the training field bandaging cuts and setting broken bones. Not that Percival minded. He had only spoken with her a few times since their first meeting, but he was already enchanted by her beauty and quick wit.

"Come on, it's not hard." Gwaine persisted. "Just walk over there and ask her how she's doing."

"I can't just walk over there." Percival replied. "She's busy."

"What if you received an injury? Then you would have to talk to her." He was not giving up on this.

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

A sly smile spread over Gwaine's face.

* * *

Gwiane was faster than Percival gave him credit for. He never saw him coming. One second he was suggesting Percival talk to Katharine, and the next he was attacking him with a sword. Percival was so caught off guard that he couldn't hold him back for long, and the smaller knight nicked him in the arm. Now here he was, sitting on the small bench set up beside Katharine's worktable with sizable cut that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"You should be more careful." Katharine knelt beside the large knight and started cleaning his wound with a damp towel. "Why don't you wear chainmail on your arms like the other knights? It would prevent injuries like this."

If it meant spending more time with Katherine Percival would fight without any armor on, no matter what injuries it may cost him. "Maybe I like showing off my arms?" He replied. That wasn't actually the case. He really didn't like the chainmail because it felt too restrictive. He was already bigger than most of his enemies. He needed to be faster too.

Katharine chuckled and started wrapping a clean bandage around his arm. "Handsome and funny. Who would have thought?" Handsome? She thought he was handsome? Percival warmed at the thought.

"A bit of advice?" She finished with the bandage and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Gwaine doesn't protect his right side as much as he should. He spends too much time on the offense."

Percival glanced back at her puzzled. "How do you know that?"

She smirked. "I grew up with brothers remember? Now run along." She shooed him off the bench. "I have other patients."

* * *

Later that day, when Percival was standing over a defeated Gwaine, he glanced back up at Katharine to see if she noticed him taking her advice. She was leaning back against the table, watching the spectacle. When Percival met her gaze, she just winked and set to work on her next patient.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Any prompts for me?**

**By the way, has anyone seen Rise of the Guardians? I didn't realize how deep the story line would be! And Jack's past? My friend and I couldn't stop crying "AWE!" We received quite a few dirty looks.**


	12. In the Unlikeliest of Places

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys keep me motivated!**

**Ok, so here's another modern fic for you guys. It's also a two parter!**

**I know I keep writing from Arthur's point of view, but part two and the next few will be from Merlin's pov, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin and Arthur aren't mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: In the Unlikeliest of Places...**

Arthur should have known better, but practice had run later than usual, and he still had so much homework to finish. So he decided to take a short cut through some deserted alleyways and side streets. He wasn't particularly scared, being the quarterback for the school football team he was a pretty big guy. Still, when the three figures appeared out of the shadows Art knew he was done for. Three against one weren't the greatest odds, especially when the guys cornering him were the only kids in school who hated Arthur more than the rival football team's coach.

"Come on, do you really want to do this?" Art's back was pressed up against a brick wall while the boys surrounded him. The one in front, Jared, grunted.

"What, are you incapable of speech now?" Art knew better than to tick them off more, but sometimes he couldn't help himself, particularly when a bully was involved.

"That's it!" Jared reached back to hit Arthur.

"No!" someone shouted. A tall, rather skinny frame came barreling around the corner and stopped in between Art and the gang. "You want him; you're going to have to go through me."

Arthur would recognize that annoying voice anywhere. It was Merlin, his geeky best friend and lab partner. It wasn't that Arthur wasn't glad to see his friend, Merlin just had a tendency to appear at the wrong time, like now.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked him in a hushed whisper.

"Helping you." Merlin whispered back.

Art glanced back at Jared. He and his goons were silently laughing at the appearance of the scrawny nerd. "You're not helping." Art frantically whispered. "Just run before it's too late."

"Not a chance." He whispered back. That was another thing about Merlin. He was loyal to the end, even if you weren't. Art had only met the kid a couple months ago, but he already knew Merlin better than most of his lifelong friends. No one really understood their friendship, the jock and the science geek, but they just clicked.

And right now Arthur was panicking at the thought of his best friend getting hurt.

"Well, this will be fun." Jared chuckled before he threw the first punch.

* * *

**Thoughts? Any prompts for me?**


	13. You Find the Unlikeliest Of Friends

**Hey, new chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**This one is a continuation from the last chapter. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC**

* * *

**Chapter 13: ...you find the unlikeliest of friends**

Merlin heard Arthur wince as he wrapped the sport tape around his wrist. He lifted the frozen stake from his blackening eye to get a better look at his friend. Dried blood covered the area below his broken nose and a bruise was forming on his cheek and lower jaw. He looked much better then Merlin felt. Apart from his black eye, his lip still stung from being split and he could feel his ribs turning a lovely blue and black color. But that was nothing compared to the heated glare Arthur was giving him.

"What did I do now?" Merlin asked. Art was always getting upset about him for something. It was miracle they were still friends.

"Don't ever save me again." Was the only answer he got in return.

Anger rushed through Merlin. "Well, I'm sorry you're reputation is ruined because a nobody like me stepped in to try and help. I guess I'll never worry about your safety again. My mistake." He got up to leave when Arthur started laughing.

"You think that's what I'm worried about?" Art set down the tape. "My welfare?" Merlin looked at him quizzically. "I was worried about you, you idiot! You're my friend Merlin, I hate putting you in danger."

Merlin smiled. "I know. I just wanted to hear it for myself."

Arthur blinked. "I really hate you sometimes." He tried looking angry, but a smile broke out across his face.

"No you don't." Merlin grabbed the tape and finished wrapping up Arthur's wrist. "Don't worry. We'll get them back. I have a plan"

Art snorted. "Oh really."

"Funny class, AP Chemistry." He looked at his best friend. "They let you experiment with all kinds of nasty chemicals. Things go missing all the time."

"Is this plan of yours strictly legal?"

"It is in Canada."

Art smirked. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	14. Blue Eyes

**Hello again! No I'm not dead. I know I haven't published anything in over a month, and I am truly sorry for that. First I had finals, then I was really busy over Christmas break and then my computar bit it. I tried to revive its poor little soul for 3 weeks, but to no avail. So, my parents got me and early graduation present in the form of a new laptop! But its a Mac, and I'm used to a PC so it took me a while to figure it out, but I did it! **

**There was also the small fact that the MERLIN SERIES FINALE SHOWED OVER THE BREAK! It took me a while to recover emotionally from that little fiasco. Anybody else seen it yet?**

**Anyway, we're studying poetry in AP Literature now, and we were assigned to write a fixed form poem. We could choose any subject, so I picked our two favorite medieval boys! This form is villanelle, which is also the form of the poem ****_Do Not Go Gentle_**** by Dylan Thomas (who happens to be Welsh...just saying).**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin even though it is sadly over. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Blue Eyes

The prince and the servant shared but one thing,

Though they were as different as night and day,

They had eyes of the bluest sea shining.

While one was to be the mightiest king.

Another had power he could not display.

The prince and the servant shared but one thing.

The servant was tall, with dark hair springing.

The prince was far lighter, his was like hay.

They had eyes of the bluest sea shining.

One was a warlock, great and all knowing,

While the prince was blind to his own pathway,

The prince and the servant shared but one thing.

Servant is cursed with no death, nor aging.

Prince is to die, to glimpse the pearl gateway.

They had eyes of the bluest sea shining.

A friendship worthy of a bard's singing.

Eyes are windows to the soul, they do say.

The prince and the servant shared but one thing,

They had eyes of the bluest sea shining.

* * *

**So, does anyone have any prompts for me?**


	15. The Promise

**Hello again! As promised, I updated sooner than last time (again, I apologize). **

**Now off to study physics!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine :(**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Promise**

They were running out of time. Agravaine and his men had caught up with them, though how they knew to find them in Ealdor, Arthur didn't know. Merlin's mother, Hunith, was scrambling around the small hut, gathering their things and helping them escape. Guilt flooded through Arthur as they started out the back door. It was his fault these people were under attack. They had taken him in, cared for him, and now they were paying for it. The king swore to himself that he would help them as soon as he retook his throne, in any way he could.

They made it to the edge of the village, then Hunith directed them into the forest. "Take care Merlin." she said hugging her only son. Then one by one they disappeared into the forest, until it was just Arthur and Hunith.

"Thank you for everything," he told her, "And I'm so sorry."

She smiled, "Do not worry, I would do it again." Her faced turned serious, "Just promise me one thing."

"Of course," Arthur replied, "Anything."

"Look after Merlin." Hunith looked to where her son disappeared. "He has sacrificed more then you will ever know for you. Just promise me that you will take care of him."

The statement struck the king as odd. _Sacrificed more than I will ever know?_ What did that mean? But at that moment he saw the soldiers making their way through the village.

"I will," Arthur said as he started running backwards to the woods. "I promise!"

And he would keep that promise if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Anyone got any prompts for me?**


	16. Brain Damage

**As promised, another quick update! Isn't it a miracle that Merlin hasn't suffered severe head trauma from repeatedly being hit? At least Arthur means well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Brain Damage**

Arthur was beginning to worry about Merlin. The servant was really losing his touch. Of course, Merlin wasn't exactly the best servant in the world. Arthur was used to the laundry not being cleaned, his room not being tidied, and his meals coming late, but this was getting ridiculous. For the third day in a row Merlin had fitted on Arthur's armor wrong right before a training session. He had also completely forgotten the banquet that was to happen tonight in honor of the new alliance between Camelot and her sister kingdoms, even though he had told the prince repeatedly how much he was looking forward to it.

Although he didn't show it, the young Pendragon did care about his servant, and considered Merlin a close friend. This uncharacteristic blundering was really getting to him. Maybe he should try talking to Merlin, ask the young man what was distracting him.

_Speak of the devil_, thought Arthur, for he had just spotted Merlin out the window he was standing at. The young man was talking to Sally, the head of the kitchen staff. She seemed to be in a temper: she was shouting and waving animatedly at the poor servant. Arthur watched amused for a minute, until she reached up and smacked Merlin across the head before storming away. Merlin stood there for a minute rubbing his head and wincing.

Well, Arthur thought, perhaps Merlin wasn't distracted at all. The prince turned away from the window wondering how many times someone could be smacked on the head before they gained serious brain damage.

* * *

**Prompts?**


End file.
